Sandwich, Loki?
by Cinekimi
Summary: My own spin on the post-credits scene wherein Loki's whereabouts are addressed. PLEASE READ THE A/N. One-shot. No slash. Features Tony's rarely-mentioned cousin, Morgan.


**A/N: I'm posting this as a one-shot of the _Avengers_ post-credits scene with the addition of Tony's cousin, Morgan Stark. In the comics, Morgan is a man of about Tony's age. I wanted to see how Morgan would work if he were a she. And if she were a bit younger. I also wanted to address the question of Loki's whereabouts during this particular scene.**

**(I don't own anyone. Just borrowing.)**

**So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Morgan chewed thoughtfully for a while before turning to Thor, "Hey, um…" She chewed some more, "Do you think Loki's hungry?"

The ambience around the table ceased abruptly as everyone paused to stare at her.

She stared back. "What?"

Thor swallowed audibly and washed it down with a gulp of coffee before answering, "Most likely, yes."

"No way I'm buying him one." Tony said around a mouthful. The tab was on him.

She shook her head and reached for her sandwich, "No need, I'm gonna give him the rest of this."

"You don't like it?" Bruce asked, finishing up the remnants of his own.

Morgan scooted back her chair and rose stiffly, "No it's good, but I'm gonna throw up in a minute anyway."

No one showed any major concern over this as she stumbled out the doors. They all felt a little nauseated.

Loki looked up wearily at the sound of the Shawarma joint doors opening. Morgan Stark was shuffling towards him, a paper-wrapped sandwich clutched in her hand.

"Hey." She greeted. He didn't reply as she sank to the ground beside him.

Morgan drew a few deep breaths to ward off a wave of nausea before presenting the half sandwich to him. "Hungry, fella?"

Loki stared at the surprisingly delicious-looking sandwich then down at his bound hands. He had been chained to the sidewalk bike rack.

Morgan continued holding the sandwich out for him, waiting for an answer. Finally, he muttered, "Yes."

The girl gave an all-knowing nod, "Ah. I thought so." And held the sandwich within biting distance of the God of Mischief's mouth.

Loki hesitated but he didn't recoil. "Why should I accept this?"

Morgan gave him a bleary look. "Coupl'a reasons. One, you're hungry. Two, it's good. Three… you're hungry."

She waved the sandwich temptingly. Loki still hesitated. He had failed to dominate Midgard, been thrashed around like a rag doll, and chained to a public bike rack all in one day. Supposing his pride couldn't be any more injured by this, he leaned forward and took a big bite.

A muffled uproar from within the Shawarma establishment made Morgan twist around to see her cousin, Bruce, Clint, and Thor all displaying varying degrees of disappointment and triumph. The dorks had placed bets on whether Loki would take the food.

Loki dearly wished he could also twist around in order to shoot them his best glare. But the chains held him fast and he could scarcely move enough to lean forward and take another semi-dignified bite.

Morgan mouthed a few words to her teammates and waved a dismissive hand at them before turning back to Loki. "Ignore them."

She crossed her legs and leaned an elbow on one of her knees. She used this arm to rest her head against while still keeping the sandwich within Loki's biting distance with the other.

They remained like this for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, Morgan dropped the sandwich in Loki's lap and scrambled toward the edge of the sidewalk where the gutter ran below.

Loki watched her heave with a mixture of disgust and pity. The Shawarma doors opened and Tony brought his cousin a cup of water. He made sure she was alright, ruffling her hair before going back inside.

Morgan crawled back to her spot beside Loki and took up the sandwich before holding it in front of him again. "Sorry. Still hungry?"

Loki looked doubtfully at the sandwich. "Not if this is what induced your vomiting."

She gave a laugh and shook her head, "Oh no no. I took a hit pretty hard earlier. Right in the gut." She gestured vaguely. "One of your Shitauri dudes."

"Chitauri." Loki corrected before taking a bite.

"Well, yeh have to admit they were pretty shitty."

To this, Loki didn't respond. He only glowered at the few remaining bites of the sandwich before devouring them with an irked air.

Morgan crumpled the paper and gave him a satisfied smirk. "Good, huh?"

"...Hm."

"Is that Asgardian for 'yes'?"

He gazed at nothing in particular and didn't reply. Morgan clambered to her feet, brushing off her filthy clothing. The small dust cloud it created settled over Loki.

"Oh, sorry." She said, opening the Shawarma joint doors as he coughed. "Technically it's your fault I'm dirty, anyway."

"Stark."

His voice stopped her halfway through the doors. He held her gaze a moment before dropping his eyes to the sidewalk. His head gave the slightest of nods.

Morgan gave him a small two-fingered salute. "Don't mention it." Before disappearing inside.

She rejoined the Avengers at the table where they had all finished eating.

"You're nuts." Clint said.

She nodded. "I know."

Tony was messing with his phone as he asked, "Did he say anything interesting?"

Morgan shook her head slowly. "Nah. Just ate."

A warm, heavy hand settled on her shoulder, "Thank you." Said Thor.

She wordlessly reached up to pat his hand. Then dashed to the nearest waste basket.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Worth writing more? Or should I keep it as is? I really appreciate your feedback, either way. Thanks for reading**


End file.
